Headmaster's Daughter
by Kill-the-rabbit
Summary: Albus acknowledges the rumors that have been flitting about concering Willow and Allison, the legendary polar opposites of pure magic. Neither knows a thing about the other, and Allison doesn't remember any of her past.
1. Default Chapter

Hmmm, what can I say. First time for everything. Crossover thingy, first attempt. Enjoy. Oh yes, I don't own anything Potter verse or Buffy verse, those belong respectively to JKR and the all powerful Joss Whedon… I just take them and twist them to my liking. Set before Season 3 in Buffy, and right before Prisoner of Azkaban.

The Headmaster's Daughter.

Minerva entered Albus' office quietly, "Headmaster, have you read the Daily Prophet yet this morning? They are saying that they have found the legendary two. One who's magic is pure light, and the other who's magic is darkness."

Albus looked up, "yes Minerva, I have read the Daily Prophet. Arthur Weasley was just here." He indicated the fire behind him, "and he has agreed to send Bill and Charlie to try and collect the pair."

Minerva paused, unsure of whether to let her suspicions be known, "I saw the picture of the young woman who they mentioned, they called her Snow White… isn't that what your daughter's nickname was?" Minerva paused, "it's been years since we saw her last. Is it possible that she's still alive after all this time?"

Albus chuckled dryly, "Allison was unique, she knew what she was going up against, and she left her wand here. I can only hope that she is indeed my daughter, but I have doubts that she will remember any of her time here among us."

"Doubts? But why?" Minerva sputtered, "Surely she can't have forgotten all that she learned."

"When Miss White and Miss Rosenberg are here we can question them, and test them to see how well they do." Albus replied calmly, "I believe that after facing Voldemort that Allison's memories were blocked so that she could begin a fresh life."

Minerva sat down and glanced at the dusty silver and wooden box that was placed on a shelf of honor, "she was unique, the first time the sorting hat ever tried to put a student into two houses. Courage and Ambition combined in equal forces. She and Remus and Severus often had rows about which house she truly belonged in. I'm rather glad she was in Gryffindor, her own choice, but I sometimes wonder if maybe she would have preferred Slytherin."

"Don't we all wonder the same thing Minerva?" Albus stated calmly, looking at the picture of his daughter standing almost happily with Remus and Severus. "Don't we all."

In a store specializing in magical supplies and herbs, a young woman stretched up to the balls of her feet as she worked on dusting off the display shelves and thinking over the things she needed to do before closing the shop for another day. Her little girl was upstairs asleep in the converted play room so they could be together even while doing work. Turning as there was a knock on the door she glanced up at the clock and then smiled to herself. Rarely had she opened early for customers. Not many people in New York were up to shopping at eight a.m. So usually she got away with opening at eight thirty and then having a leisurely breakfast between the occasional browsers. "Good morning" she greeted as she unlocked the door and switched the sign from closed to open.

"Miss White I presume." A male voice inquired, "We would like to extend an offer to you. A position has opened up at an Academy in London, as a teaching assistant. We would like for you to fill the position." Bill Weasley glanced at his brother Charlie before continuing, "We hope you will accept."

"Excuse me but what on earth are you coming to me for? I didn't put out any notices that I needed a new job. I'm quite happily employed her in my own little shop." Allison asked, "true I would like to be able to teach my little one while working but the best I can do is send her off to classes and such and make sure she promises to come straight home." Allison looked around the store. "It's only seven forty come and have a seat and we talk this over reasonably over tea and rolls with preserves."

Charlie exchanged a look that seemed to argue how much time they had before they had to leave and go do other errands. "We'll come in." Bill made some weird noise in the back of his throat, "to talk about the position that was available. I'm sure the Headmaster won't have a problem with you bringing your little one with you. We can arrange for there to be someone to teach her privately."

Allison nodded and stepped back and allowed the two gentlemen to enter before shutting the door and leading the way to the kitchenette where a kettle of hot water was brewing, "Have a seat and present your case. I'll bring some rolls and some preserves over." Allison turned her back to them as she strolled through the double doors into the room beyond where fresh coffee was percolating and tea biscuits were baking and another rack was cooling on the counter, waiting to have fruit filling spooned onto it and then sprinkled with ground cinnamon.

"Do you think we should tell her about the real reason, she may be living like a muggle but that doesn't mean she isn't a witch or born into the witch line." Bill asked, having never really had to find and then explain things to someone who wasn't what they seemed. "Mum and Dad said that Albus would keep the area where his daughter's wand and family crest so clean that it sparkled at night."

"So you think that without a picture for comparison that this is the Headmaster's daughter? Bill you are off your rocker, there is no way that she could be his daughter. She could be his Grand daughter maybe, but not daughter, there is the age comparison that you have to consider." Charlie said as he heard the door open from the kitchenette. "Here let me help you with that." He paused as she came out with a basket of rolls and preserves, a pot of coffee and another pot of tea following behind her because her other hand was occupied with a tray of tea cups and mugs for the coffee. "Great Merlin."

"I suppose it was bound to come out sooner or later, I don't know if there are helpful spirits around or what but things have happened around here since I was in charge and trying to create a place where there wouldn't be any risk of danger for any children who came in." Allison sat down at the table and watched as the trays and carafes arranged themselves on the table. "Please help yourself to some refreshments. I'd like to hear the truth about the position, not whatever story you have cooked up."

Charlie shot a smug look at his older brother before explaining the position in more detail. "It is at an academy in Scotland that teaches the youth how to utilize their magic, not to give in to the dark temptation of forbidden magic and also give them a thorough education of arithmetic and science as well as some physical education. There is even a department to study local plant life and some exotic specimens which I'm sure will be quite interesting for you and your little one." Charlie paused, "Headmaster Albus will send you any other information you may need, he only told us a little bit."

Allison stared into her teacup before draining it to the dregs and looking at it again. "I will consider the position; it would be nice to teach my little girl about things that aren't covered in pollution and grime in New York." She fell quiet as she twisted her teacup around in her hands. "Yes, I think I will. It's getting so dangerous around here that I never know what to expect and sometimes I fear that there will be an invitation given to the wrong people." Allison looked up, "you may inform the Headmaster that I will be arriving sometime in December."

Bill smiled slightly, "of course, the Headmaster will be pleased to hear that you have accepted the offer." Bill turned to Charlie and prepared to leave, "we will be back to help you get to the train station and keep your little one amused. As well as take you directly to the Academy. Good day."

"Good Day, oh what are your names? Just so I know what to call you by rather then going by descriptions." Allison inquired finally.

"William and Charles Weasley." Charlie replied, "It was nice speaking with you Allison. Have a nice day."

As soon as Bill and Charlie Weasley closed the entrance to the store they hurried around to the back alley where they disapparated to the other location that they had been instructed to go to. "Sunnydale, who would have thought that the two legendary people would chose opposite coasts as their homes." Bill muttered to himself in thought.

Willow watched Giles pace in his office. "Buffy, this is sort of cool, I mean I got this really neat letter saying that I was invited to this Academy of magic, but Giles seems sort of spooked. I wonder why."

Buffy chuckled to herself, "well when the Watcher's not watching, anything can happen. I guess he knows something that we don't." Buffy said politely.

A voice came from the stacks, "I guess this is the place then." Two red heads approached the stairs leading down to the main floor of the library, "is this Sunnydale High School?" the taller of the two asked.

"Yes, Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg, and this is Buffy. How can we help you?" Willow said looking over at the two red heads.

"Well actually, we are here to take you to the Academy, I hope you got your letter… I believe Albus sent one to you." Bill asked, looking over the gathered group.

Willow smiled, "you guys are magical? Neat. But what about school?"

"That's already taken care of… you were entering into your senior year here weren't you… well you were awarded a scholarship to a prestigious Academy in London and you accepted… your parents and teachers will accept that hopefully." Charlie said calmly. "Now we must be going. The headmaster is waiting, as well as the teachers. They are quite eager to meet you."

Buffy chuckled, "go on ahead Willow. Just make sure you write me occasionally… it's going to be boring around here without you."

"Of course Buffy, I'll see you guys during the summer won't I?" Willow hugged Buffy Summers, one of the current slayers and then looked to the two red heads, "wait a second… you two look remarkably like some one I've read about."

"Bill and Charlie Weasley… and it appears that you've been reading those books by Miss Rowling." Bill smiled slightly, "let's go get you set up at the school, Albus is waiting patiently to meet you… and there's a lot of things to talk about."

As the three redheads disapparated, Bill and Charlie disapparated, Willow was given a portkey to use. Buffy looked down at the paper in front of her, wanting to finish the article about the PCP usage in gangs and how to recognize symptoms and what to do in case one of them approaches you. "Too bad this informative piece was buried at the back of the paper near the advertisements; it could help cut down on the number of people ending up dead. I hope Willow enjoys her time at the school." Buffy smiled and then went to check in with Giles.


	2. Meetings and other stuff

Meetings and other stuff…

So, at least someone likes the idea of darkness and light… (snickers wickedly) a bit more development time… and then I go party cause I've got a laptop with a DVD player… which makes for a very happy Trina.

Upon their arrival at the Burrow, Bill went off in search of his mother, and Charlie went off to find the rest of the family. Leaving Willow to examine her surroundings as she pleased.

Within a few minutes time, Molly Weasley entered the room followed by a young girl and boy, both with shocking red hair. "You must be Willow Rosenberg. Molly Weasley, this is Ginny and Ron. You'll meet the twins and Percy later." Molly paused looking Willow over, "how peculiar." She murmured in thought. "You could be a relative of ours, the hair and features are quite similar." She was interrupted in her thoughts when Arthur and Charlie entered the room. "Arthur, Willow Rosenberg. She will be staying with us until school starts."

"Miss Rosenberg, how nice to meet you. Ah yes, Charlie you say you met the other young woman earlier. I'm quite curious as to what your observations of her were." Arthur smiled at his second oldest son, "if her picture was anything to go by she is very pretty."

"She's a shop owner in New York, she is really rather clever if a bit slow to catch on to the magic that just oozes off of her. Miss White offered us tea and rolls with preserves and when she came out the tea and coffee carafes were floating behind her and she thinks it is just friendly spirits if anything at all. I wonder if it happens often that things float towards her or for her. Bill and I will bring her to Hogwarts. She is indeed very pretty, in a conventional sort of motherly way, if mum were in her mid twenties with a ten year old girl. And the oddest thing was her striking resemblance to the Headmaster's lost daughter, aside from the fact that her eyes were warier then most women her age should be. It was like she was afraid of everything and nothing at all. If she is who I think she is then Severus will be quite pleased, as will Remus. The three, from what I've heard, were fairly close friends." Charlie said softly.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait a minute, am I going to Hogwarts… The Hogwarts? Neat. But could I see this girl you think might be related to the headmaster… a picture perhaps?"

Ginny nodded and went to get the Daily Prophet which her mother had left on the table. Glancing at the two pictures briefly, Ginny frowned in thought. 'Darkness and Light, complete opposites. And they didn't even mention if the two lived in different countries or anything. Maybe Bill or Charlie will tell.' Ginny shrugged and went back to the living room where Willow and Molly were waiting. "Here Willow." She said offering the paper to the startled looking red-head.

"Wow, the pictures do move… how interesting." Willow paused noticing the picture of Allison White, "she seems so sad and lonely, but she is beautiful." Willow looked at Molly and Arthur, "do you think she'll be a student at Hogwarts this year?"

"We don't know dear. She will be going in December, Bill and Charlie plan to pick her up. But other then that we really don't know. Headmaster Dumbledore may know more by September, but he still has many things to deal with." Molly replied, "Now, the Headmaster would like for you to stay at Hogwarts for the next month so the teachers can determine what year to place you in."

"I hope you will enjoy the month at Hogwarts, now we should take you to Ollivander's, but since we really don't know much about the legendary two, Dad will no doubt be contacting Albus again." Charlie said softly, his baritone voice rolling in comforting waves over the entire family's nervous energy. "And if I know Bill, he's either checking in with his supervisor or getting ready to leave for work. Speaking of which I should go see about my job myself." Charlie chuckled softly, "nice meeting you Willow." Charlie walked up stairs to his room.

"Ginny, take Willow to your room. Ron go see if Fred and George are behaving." Molly glanced at her husband and then tilted her head towards the kitchen. As soon as the children had scattered, Molly spoke again, "I didn't share today's Daily Prophet with the children yet. That horrible Rita Skeeter, her article about Allison Dumbledore, she wrote that Allison joined the Dark Lord without a struggle. But she was always such a good girl. I still remember her smile; it was like a ray of sunshine had found its way into the dark corridors of Hogwarts. It has been twenty years…"

Arthur stroked Molly's back comfortingly, "don't believe a word that Rita writes, Albus and Severus know more of what happened during her seventh year. Remus doesn't, it was a full moon that night. She never got to say her proper goodbyes."

Allison did care greatly for Remus, she knew before anyone else, including her father, that Remus was different. What was it she said when they first met…? Ah yes, 'the call of the full moon is strong on you.' Remus was astonished that she knew so quickly." Molly smiled wistfully, looking at the picture of Albus and Allison, and of the dark mark that had burned brightly for three hours in the night sky over the forbidden forest. "I do hope she'll remember us. Even after all this time."

"Have faith Molly, Have faith. I should probably report that Miss Rosenberg has been collected. He may wish to visit Miss White himself. Or send Severus." Arthur shook his head in thought, "I truly doubt that Severus would be drawn away from his summer home, even for a visit as important as this." Arthur kissed Molly on the forehead before stepping over to the fire and tossing a pinch of floo powder in the fire. As soon as the flames were green he stepped in and spoke. "Hogwarts Castle, staff room."

Allison White stood in front of an empty display table, several boxes of crystal balls had arrived and she wished to have the display ready so that she could start selling them and minimize the amount of supplies and merchandise still in the storage room. "Rosie darling, come here and bring that box of table draperies as well." She called over her shoulder to her little fair haired child, "After this is partially set up we'll go out to lunch okay. I want to talk to you about leaving New York."

Rosie skidded over to her mom and hugged her, "Oh please tell me you said yes. I think anywhere but here will be fantastic. It's nice that you keep me safe but my friends at school say that there are so many things out there that you can't keep me safe from. George said that his big sister was found dead two nights ago near that club that you won't go to, and yet he says his parent's have seen her looking in the windows and asking to be let in that it's so cold out." Rosie paused to take a breath of air, "and it's creepy at night, I want to be somewhere where I can see the stars at night and learn the constellations and maybe try and count them."

"Then you'll be pleased won't you. I've accepted a position as a teaching assistant and it's in Scotland so we'll be moving around December. I hope you won't mind leaving all your friends behind. I do know how hard it is to leave the old friends behind and try to start from scratch." Allison ruffled the blonde's hair, "now go get those table draperies and help me set up the display."

At Hogwarts, Albus and Minerva had just finished speaking about the rooms to be given a thorough cleaning before being set up for the legendary two to use. "Until we know for sure that Miss White is indeed my daughter, let's do try and keep the room simple yet pleasant." Albus paused as he noticed Severus Snape waiting nearby. "Severus I see you received the owl that was sent."

"Yes." He drawled. "What is this you were saying as you approached?" Severus looked absolutely disgusted about being called away from his summer home.

"Yes, it appears that the legendary two have been found. Willow Rosenberg and Allison White." Albus paused, "and it is very possible that Miss White may be my daughter. Goodness knows how long I've searched for her, never finding a trace."

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Twenty years, she vanished without a trace during our seventh year. So the bearers of darkness and light have been found?"

"Yes Arthur was just going to contact me as soon as Miss Rosenberg was taken to the Weasley home." Albus replied, "And I have a request to make of you Severus. I'd like for you to visit Miss White. Once we are updated by Arthur Weasley about where Miss White is located."

"I will consider it." Severus replied, remembering the discussions he had often had with Allison Dumbledore, but he had never become upset with Allison. If he'd truly been upset with anyone, it would have been Remus Lupin; Remus had captured Allison's heart.

"Albus we should enter the staff room. Arthur was to arrive there. Severus if you wish to join us you may. But I'm guessing you will be returning either to the library or to your summer home." Minerva glanced at Albus, "your decision of course."

Severus spared a glare at Minerva before turning and making straight for his dungeon room where he kept many of Allison's personal things. Her last letter to him, it had explained a bit of her worries. "Voldemort did come, removed her body and spirit from the forbidden forest. She knew she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts that night. It was a full moon, and strangely enough, the killing curse didn't work as it usually would. A white almost silver light had surrounded Allison Dumbledore. She must be the daughter of stars, the holder of the power of light."

"Took you long enough to put all the pieces together." A voice stated from overhead.

"If it isn't Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost." Severus snarled, "What, did she tell you everything one night?"

"Actually yes. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter had gone out. One month before her sudden departure. Headmaster Dumbledore and the Professor of Divination had presented her with the books of the stars. She understood the words and was often found in the potions room working." Nicholas paused letting everything seep in.

"So if she truly wished it, she could indeed put a stopper in death, bottle fame, and brew glory." Severus closed his eyes in thought, "all without any wand waving. Perhaps I shall convince her to be my assistant. Her wisdom will be most greatly welcomed."

Nicholas smiled slightly, "you'll have to take that up with Albus and perhaps Miss White as well." A brief pause and Nicholas bowed cordially, "I will leave you to your thoughts Professor." The shimmering ghost floated away.

Severus watched the hallways, determined to be sure that no one else was approaching before he made use of one of the secret stairways that led to the dungeons, "Never a dull moment around here. Last year that Potter boy entered the chamber of secrets. And I doubt Voldemort will release his prizes so soon. Perhaps Mister Potter will learn some things from Allison." He murmured to himself as he descended the stairs.

A painting which had been untouched and unvisited for many years, guarded the belongings which Severus considered rare and priceless. Knocking briefly on the gilded frame, the young woman shown awoke from her nap. "Password?" she inquired sleepily, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Good afternoon Coralyn." Severus began courteously, "bicklefitz."

"Enter. When are you ever going to change that password? It is the same as it was thirty odd years ago when Miss Dumbledore gave it to me." Cora smoothed out her pale blue dress, "is Miss Dumbledore coming back?"

"Perhaps Coralyn, perhaps. When the New Year begins I will let you know more. It is believed that she will come in late December. Perhaps you could put in a visit to Violet."

"Perhaps." Coralyn replied, "But as I'm still a bit tired, enjoy the past Professor." The painting swung away from the wall allowing Severus to enter.

All the boxes of books, her trunks full of clothes, and the gifts she had received from the friends she had made during her years at Hogwarts. "I dare say the makers of wizarding cards have been researching everything they can about Miss White and Miss Rosenberg." Severus picked up the photo album that contained many pictures of Allison and her friends. Sitting on a nearby pile of boxes was her invisibility cloak, the material shimmered with untapped magic, thirty or so years with no use could do that to any magical item. "I wonder how her wand is doing." He paused letting his thoughts trail away to the last night he had seen her.

in the past, a much younger Severus and a nervous Allison Dumbledore

"Well, well, well. I believe this the first time a Gryffindor has entered the Slytherin common room. Come to admit that you'll never be great?" A cold voice asked from near the fireplace.

"I merely came to leave a letter for Severus." Allison stammered nervously, "I meant no harm, honest."

"And what was this letter to Severus about?" The voice continued, "Do come and sit by the fire."

"Allison approached, a wary smile lighting up her face as she realized that Severus had been the one speaking to her. "Severus, I am leaving for the forbidden forest. I greatly doubt if I will be returning to Hogwarts. Give Remus my love, and please make sure you place all my belongings in the hidden room, Coralyn is waiting for you. Everything is mentioned in the letter." Allison paused, "please tell me you are not angry."

"Allison I never could be angry with you. I love you, even if you and Remus are a couple. I will tell him that you send your love. Good luck Allison." Severus touched Allison's cheek gently.

"Oh… You'll probably be wanting this back." Allison went to take off the white crystal pendant that Severus had given to her for Christmas their second year. "I don't want to lose it, or our friendship." Allison handed the pendant back to Severus.

"You'll never lose my friendship Allison, never. We'll meet again someday." Severus kissed her cheek and then watched as Allison walked away, leaving her last letter to Severus on the table near the fire.

As his mind drifted back to the present, Severus drew in a shuddering breath. "Sweet, pure, full of life and love. I have no regrets about not passing Allison's love onto Remus. And when she returns, I will give her the pendant back. It is the least I can do."

In the staff room, Arthur sipped from the cup of tea he'd been offered. "So it is agreed then, Hagrid will meet Miss Rosenberg in Diagon Alley and then take her to Hogwarts after she has purchased a wand and basic supplies." Arthur paused, "and when Miss White arrives, what shall be done?"

"I will speak with Remus, see if he will mind having a teaching assistant." Albus said, "If Remus does not want a teaching assistant, then I will let the other teacher's discuss it."

"Severus probably won't mind too terribly." Minerva stated softly, "and thank you for taking Miss Rosenberg in."

"Not a problem, the children seem to like her." Arthur said with a grin, "and Bill and Charlie seem most interested by Miss White and her magic shop. Maybe things will work out for the best and it's not a false lead."


	3. Visions and Searches

Author's Notes: wow another reviewer… does spastic dance of joy that only occurs when Trina's been gorging on chocolate Now that it is out of my system, thanks to my reviewers, and please forgive me in taking so blasted long with this bit… shrugs in thought Had trouble thinking of interesting things to do to Willow, and yet I had fun playing with magic. Now, there are references to the legendary two, and Willow starts puzzling everything out. Stay tuned for the next part where things start getting interesting.

Disclaimer, as always I don't own anything Buffy or Potter verse… Yes Spike would make a nice play toy, but he's his own person and I can't force him into anything… not until Whedon succumbs to my whims.

Chapter 3, Visions and Searches

Willow smiled in excitement; she was going to get her wand. Arthur had returned right before dinner with a small black silk bag. While he hadn't said a thing about what was contained inside, he only mentioned that she would need them later.

"Willow, are you ready?" Molly called up the stairs, "I'll see you to Diagon Alley, Hagrid will take care of you after that. Now do you have everything packed? Good, Have a nice day dear. You'll be taken to Hogwarts right after you've gotten your things."

Willow smiled as she came down the stairs, clutching the silk bag in one hand, "I'm ready, but what is so important about this bag?" Willow paused in curiosity, "does it have something to do with being one of the legendary two?"

"Yes, it has the key to your bank vault, and the necklace which is your inheritance." Molly paused, "but do not wear the necklace until the Headmaster instructs you to."

Willow nodded in thought, "okay. Do I look okay?" she spun slowly, showing off the dark green shirt and black jeans she was wearing.

"You look wonderful dear. Now, step in and say Diagon Alley, I'll be with you very shortly." Molly smiled picking up her wand and a pinch of floo powder.

Upon her arrival in Diagon Alley, Willow made a squeaking sound when the ashes exploded off of her. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She said politely.

"No problem Willow, now Hagrid will be waiting outside, best not to keep him waiting. After you've gotten the things you'll need, Hagrid will take you to Hogwarts. Albus is interested in meeting you, as are some of the other teachers."

Willow nodded and followed Molly outside, "I'm guessing that this is Hagrid?" she inquired indicated a tall bearded figure approaching at a slow pace.

"Yes that is Hagrid." Molly replied with a smile, "Hagrid this is Willow Rosenberg, she has her key, I hope Albus informed you of what is going on."

"Course he did, Miss Rosenberg let's go withdraw some money from yer vault then we can go get yer wand." Hagrid smiled briefly, "and yer rooms should be completely ready by the time we get to Hogwarts. We'll be there in time fer dinner."

"Wow." Was all Willow could manage as Hagrid led the way to Gringotts.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal from vault 213." Hagrid stated as soon as one of the goblins looked up.

"I presume you have the key." The goblin inquired before his gaze drifted to will, "vault 213 you say. Dear heavens no one has been in that vault for centuries. Have you located the other legend, owner of vault 989?"

"Found them both, the other one will be coming in December; we'll bring her by next summer." Hagrid said simply.

"Someone will take you down shortly." The goblin stated before signaling another goblin over, "Vault 213."

During the ride down to the vaults, Willow looked around in amazement. Hagrid looked her over carefully. She looked nothing like he had expected legendary holder of darkness with red hair and a beautiful smile. There must have been a mistake; the other girl looked more like the holder of darkness. But Albus and Severus both mentioned the use of ancient magic's. Texts that had never been translated. And the two professors had spoken about Allison Dumbledore translating the texts and using them against the Dark Lord. Allison and Willow, they looked nothing like what he had expected. 'Light and Darkness.' Hagrid thought to himself as the cart came to a stop.

"Vault 213, May I have the key please." The goblin inquired of Willow.

Digging a hand into the black silk bag, Willow withdrew a large old fashioned key that looked like it had been carved from an emerald with a small ruby rose at the top. "Here it is." She said handing the key to the goblin. "Hagrid, Allison White, does she know that she is magical?"

"Not yet, I don't think. But things have a way of working out that most of us don't understand. And besides the professors will let her know when the time is right. Miss White is important to the Hogwarts staff, especially Professor Snape. But you didn't hear that from me." Hagrid paused, "Professor Dumbledore will tell you more about Miss White, mainly because she looks so much like his lost daughter."

"A lost daughter?" Willow repeated intrigued, "What do you mean by lost?"

"Well, I'll tell you later, when you've gotten your money." Hagrid replied simply indicating the open vault.

"Willow turned and entered the vault cautiously, piles of Galleons, sickles and Knuts surrounded her, and in the midst of the entire splendor was a young spirit who glowed softly. "Eeep." Willow murmured.

"You need not fear Miss Rosenberg, I am Lillian Bright, I was sent to welcome you and let you know that when the time comes you will more fully come into your powers. How odd, you and Miss Dumbledore both love werewolves, perhaps one of the few similarities which you share." Lillian laughed softly, her voice echoing like wind chimes. "I'll see you around Hogwarts hopefully." Lillian smiled and then vanished with a small trace of glitter, leaving a thick envelope to mark where she had been.

Willow went to pick up the envelope and fill her bag with money. As she emerged from the vault, she noticed a simple gold ring with a black diamond. Picking it up she smiled at its simplicity and strange beauty.

"Willow are you nearly done?" Hagrid inquired as Willow picked up the ring, "there is much yet to do." Hagrid smiled slightly as Willow emerged with her money bag full and the letter held in her hand.

"Yes I'm ready. Wow, that's a lot of money. If I recall correctly, the gold coins are Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Lillian bid me welcome and hopes to see me around Hogwarts." Willow paused, "you'll have to tell me everything you know about Allison Dumbledore, and I'm still quite intrigued."

"I only know that twenty years ago Miss Dumbledore left the school and never returned. She had made a place for herself in everyone's hearts." Hagrid pause, "only time will tell, but I think Harry and Miss White will get along well. They've both seen things that no one should ever face."

"What do you mean by that Hagrid?" Willow asked as the group of three made their way out of the vaults, "what is it that they have seen."

"Not my place to say." Hagrid replied simply, "But if Harry and Allison do choose to reveal what they've seen, it's their choice. Albus raised his daughter to be a fine young woman. Tis a shame she didn't return to Hogwarts that night, she would have married her sweetheart and probably have kids of her own attending Hogwarts."

"Was she really in love with a werewolf? Because I'm dating one myself." Willow asked, wondering if Lillian Bright had spoken the truth.

"We really don't know if Remus was a werewolf, but Miss Dumbledore knew there was something special about him."

Willow nodded somewhat understanding, "Let's go get the rest of my supplies then Hagrid." She smiled sweetly, "I can't wait to meet Allison, she sounds so interesting."

"That she is." Hagrid agreed, "Ollivander's is our next stop." He paused opening the door for the young red head.

Willow stepped in observing her surroundings; closing her eyes briefly she allowed the magic that tugged on her senses to show her a glimpse of the past.

A young dark haired witch of about ten had entered the shop followed by her frazzled nanny. Pausing briefly in the middle of the dusty shop, the young witch peered about, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity, "Mr. Ollivander." She called softly.

"Ah, Miss Dumbledore you must be getting ready to go to Hogwarts, splendid. Let's try fourteen inches white oak with a mermaid scale, just give it a wave." Boxes shot off the shelves, "no not that one." Ollivander paused and looked deep into Allison's eyes, "ah yes, you require a very special wand indeed." He scrambled off to where he kept the unique wands. Returning shortly, he held two boxes one black the other white. Opening the black box first, he held the wand to Allison. "Just hold it for a moment, Basilisk scale, thirteen inches, burnt ash." He paused as he noticed no changes in the air around the young witch. "Perhaps this one then."

The moment Allison touched the wand shimmering silver light swirled around her, "silver phoenix feather, sixteen inches, silver sap." She murmured softly, "wow Mr. Ollivander, thank you."

"Not a problem dear. Seven Galleons." He accepted the money from the nanny and then bagged the wand so the little girl could carry it. "Safe journey Miss Dumbledore."

"Come Allison, your papa is worrying about you no doubt. And the teachers want to celebrate your birthday before school starts next week."

As the memory faded, Willow breathed in suddenly, she'd just realized that Allison Dumbledore looked quite a bit like Allison White; the only difference was the eyes. Miss Dumbledore's eyes were full of hope and dreams, while Miss White's held secrets and pain. Things that were hidden through makeup and sunglasses. "Oh wow."

Mr. Ollivander emerged from the back of the shop just then, and emitted a squeak of surprise when he saw Hagrid and Willow, "Miss Rosenberg." He greeted, "nice to see you here."

"Basilisk scale, thirteen inches, burnt ash. It was in a black box." Willow began, "Allison Dumbledore received a different wand, sixteen inches silver sap with silver phoenix feather."

"Darkness, I mean goodness you are a very perceptive witch. I hope you use the wand wisely." Ollivander then hurried to the back room where a black box waited patiently for its proper owner to come for it. Reeking of dark magic barely contained and waiting to unleash hell on earth. Ollivander grabbed the box and hurried back to where Willow was waiting quietly, "here you are."

Willow picked the wand up tentatively and then gasped in shock as a flood of images assaulted her. A beautiful young witch stood beside Allison White as a dark haired wizard with green eyes turned his wand menacingly at a shadowy enemy.

"Tell papa I enjoyed the visit." Allison murmured as she felt her life ebbing and flowing away.

"I want you to tell him yourself, I won't have the headmaster angry with me." The witch stammered softly, "I can't stand to lose you. Not again."

"You're not losing anything Tara, you are gaining new experiences. I'll see you again someday." A brief smile flickered across Allison's features before she succumbed to the pain she felt and fainted.

"Allison." The honey haired witch screamed in anguish as she knelt beside her fallen friend. A flash of green, no two flashes of green and then the vision faded.

"Miss Rosenberg?" Hagrid asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes just saw some odd things I want to discuss with Mr. Dumbledore is all." Willow rubbed the side of her head in thought. "How much do I owe you?"

"Five Galleons, two Sickles." Ollivander replied, shooting Hagrid a nervous glance, "safe journey Willow."

Willow nodded a brief smile on her face, "c'mon Hagrid." She smiled again and then scurried out of the shop feeling relieved.

"Time to get a bite to eat before the train leaves for Hogwarts." Hagrid said, glancing at a large pocket watch, "oh yeah, Got yer something while I was waiting earlier." Hagrid held up a cage with a good sized barn owl in it. "Welcome to the wizarding world Willow."

"Thank you Hagrid, I think I'll name him Oz." Willow smiled and then followed Hagrid to where they were eating lunch.


	4. Travel is Good

A/N *snorts in amusment* been a while since I worked on this. I'm glad my inspiration for this work decided to pity me. Here it is, Chapter four... Travel is Good. It may be quite a while before this is updated again.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the HP stuff, or the Buffy stuff. now if Joss were to give me the rights I wouldn't complain. But he is the almighty, and I worship him with all my little ficdoms.  
  
Upon her arrival at King's Cross Station, Willow had taken the time to examine her surroundings. Everything was similar to how it was described in the book. And not many people waiting on trains. "Hagrid. What house do you think I'll be sorted into?" she asked quietly, "I know that you told me a bit about Allison Dumbledore and how she was friends with James and Remus. But are your there isn't anymore that you can tell me?"  
  
"If the Headmaster wishes to tell anymore he will. Give it time. He's been searching for years and had no luck finding her. He and the rest of the staff are waiting to see if Miss White is indeed his missing daughter."  
  
"And if she is?" Willow questioned. "then what?" she fingered her new wand nervously, "will she remember her training and everything?"  
  
"Don't know willow. Now lets get yer to Hogwarts and settled in." Hagrid replied, wondering himself if Allison would remember her training or how everything had been before. "Some of the professors will be waiting at Hogwarts when you arrive. They'll help you get settled in a bit."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." Willow paused and looked at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, "go?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, it opened a few minutes ago and will close up after we pass through." Hagrid explained. "Let's go."  
  
Willow pushed her cart through the barrier and towards the steaming black and scarlet train that waited. "Just like in the book." she murmured.  
  
Hagrid smiled, "yes just like in the book by Miss Rowling. Now I'll see yer around Hogwarts later. A few tasks that I need ter take care of first. Have a nice time Miss Rosenberg."  
  
Willow watched as Hagrid vanished, "well I wonder what sort of magic I can do." she murmured thoughtfully, withdrawing her wand from her pocket and letting the magic flow through her. After a few moments Willow swished her wand at her trunk and spoke, "levita feathorum." As she opened her eyes she smiled at seeing her trunk floating in the air. Pulling it into one of the coaches she finagled it into the spot below the window. Darting out to where her owl sat waiting patiently she picked him up and went back into the coach and then gave a startled gasp of amazement as the whistle sounded and the train gave a lurching start.  
  
Looking out the window, Willow watched as the scenery became more wooded and wild. It was enchanting, simply and elegantly enchanting. Hearing a sound she turned to the door of her coach where a slender blonded woman stood.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle ye." she began in a soft scottish accent, "I'm Sera. I see Hagrid got ye everything on yer list so far."  
  
"Well yes, I'm Willow by the way. I though I was the only one going to Hogwarts right now."  
  
"Pshaw. The Headmaster owled me a few days a go upon hearing word of yer being located. Daughter of Darkness herself. Much better then that Potter mess last year, and the nutcase Lockhart." Sera smiled goodnaturedly and sat down on one of the unoccupied seats, "I'm one of yer tutors. Get you caught up in the history of magic and help you a bit with charms. Filius will be back in August to start reviewing his plans for the coming year."  
  
"You mentioned my being the Daughter of Darkness. What does that mean exactly?" Willow inquired softly.  
  
"Well, there's quite a bit that I know deary." Sera dug a trunk out of her pocket and then plucked her wand from it's sleeve holster. "Engorgio." she stated, tapping the trunk with the tip of her wand.  
  
As the trunk became normal sized, Willow blinked slightly, "you can do that?" she asked, "one word commands and such?"  
  
"With proper training dear, anything is possible. I've heard talk that there is such a thing as wandless magic. I've never seen it done before. Doesn't mean that it's nonsense."  
  
"Willow smiled slightly, "I'm glad you think so." she paused looking at the trunk full of books, "what sort of language are these written in?" she inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, it's believed to be written mostly in Latin... but the basic translation spells that I know reveal it to be a gibberish of some kind. You might be able to make more sense of it though." Sera smiled and settled back comfortably for a few hours nap before arriving at Hogwarts. Leaving Willow to look over the books that her traveling companion had brought along.  
  
A/N. Short yes I know... don't care as long as it's up and makes some sort of logical sense. Yes I realize I had Willow working the mojo stuff and that she is doing it illegally. She doesn't know that yet.  
  
Next Stop, Hogwarts. 


End file.
